Splatoon: The Series: Ep1 The Beginking Part 2
by Heaven The Angel
Summary: Ink decides to become Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and the Cap'n trusts her to take on a gigantic mission since Inkopolis is starting to run out of power. But since Octavia and her allies spied on Ink in Inkopolis, she now knows her weak spot. So Octavia comes up with a back-up plan that will test Ink's bravery and will also decide the fate of Inkopolis and the world.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Beginking Pt. 2

So, as you all know, Indi and I were having the end of the best day ever for me. I arrived to Inkopolis for the first time, I got some new friends (…I think) and …by accident…got recruited as Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. There were problems along the way, but I managed to make it out OK.

But, despite having the best day ever…tomorrow…I'll have to suffer the worst.

I opened my eyes to see that I was woken up the next morning by my iSquid. I tiredly turned over to the floor where the iSquid was and picked it up to see that I got a message from, Cap'n Cuttlefish. How do I know that…well I only know one person that will put the message name as CuttlefishDaBest#1.

Anyway, I read the message to see that it said, and I quote, "Come to Octo Valley now! Need help! Inkopolis in danger! #HurryUp." …Wow, you're definitely patient, Cuttlefish. Not like I just woke up or anything.

So, I quickly got up, changed into some of my everyday clothes, got the bag where the Hero Suit and Hero Shot were placed, and quickly rushed to Inkopolis. Once I arrived at Inkopolis (and finally got my landing right) I saw that Inkopolis looked…less lively.

The lights were not as bright and were flickering rapidly and the huge monitor was not even on. I went further in to see that Inkopolis Tower's doors were shut and had a huge sign that said "Out of Order."

…Oh no…without the Great Zapfish…Inkopolis is out of power…and that means…I need to get to Octo Valley right now before it's too late! But before I got to the manhole, I turned my head to see that Callie and Marie were on the balcony outside Callie and Marie's studio. Both of the Squid Sisters had megaphones (each of them with Callie and Marie's colors of course) and they said there announcements.

Callie began "Hold on to your tentacles…" Marie awkwardly continued "…It's…sort of…Inkopolis news time!" Callie put on a sad look on her face and announced "Now, you may notice that Inkopolis is…kinda powerless at the moment." Marie explained "Well, without the Great Zapfish, we have no power at all." Callie sadly said "So we have to deal with this until the Great Zapfish comes back." Marie continued "And, since there's no power, there will be no Ink Battles until the Great Zapfish returns." Everyone down below got upset and talked to each other while Callie sadly announced "And, if the Great Zapfish isn't here by tomorrow…there will be no Splatfest." That caused the crowd to get even more upset and talk among themselves even louder. Marie patted her sister on the back and said "Don't worry, Callie. I'm sure the Great Zapfish would be here just in time for Splatfest." Callie started sniffling as she said "How can you be sure, Marie?! How can you be sure?!" Marie hugged Callie as she started sobbing while saying "Well, until next time…" And they both sadly did their poses while saying "Stay fresh!"

After the announcements were over, the Squid Sisters walked into their studio, with Callie crying the whole way. Everyone spread out while I quickly headed to the manhole to see Cap'n Cuttlefish. But, before I got to the entrance to Octo Valley, Indi blocked my path.

Indi was holding a little blue bag with a black handle as he greeted me with a warm smile. "Morning, sis. I thought you might be a little hungry so, I brought some leftover cake for breakfast. Maybe strange but, it's cake, who cares? Anyway, if you want some, I brought an extra piece." Then Indi opened the lunchbox and pulled out a little baggie with a small piece of crab cake inside.

Mmm…I just LOVE crab cake in the morning…so sweet and…Oh, now is NOT the time to be consuming delicious food right now! I need to get to Cap'n Cuttlefish and see what mission I have to do, and by the looks of things it's NOT going to be easy! So, I immediately grabbed the cake and quickly said to Indi "Thanks, love you" and gave him a little hug before heading to the manhole.

"Wait!" Indi grabbed my shoulder and made me turn around so I could become face to face with him. Indi got concerned and said "Ink, is anything wrong? You're acting really weird." I panicked and said "Nothing! N-nothing everything's fine." Indi said "Are you sure? Because, you can always talk to me, I AM your brother." I replied "Yes, I'm sure. Now, Indi, I love ya, but I REALLY need to go somewhere. Talk to ya later, K?" Before I could escape me and my brother's awkward conversation, he told me to wait once more. I rolled my eyes as I was forced to continue the conversation.

"Well, Sheldon said that I'm allowed to take a day off since the Great Zapfish's disappearance is preventing us to go into Turf War. That means I can come with you if you want."

No…no, no, no, no, NO! I CANNOT let my brother go to Octo Valley! He might get hurt…or WORSE! I quickly responded "NO!" to my brother while putting myself in a panicky pose with my hands making the stop gesture in front of Indi. I quickly put myself back together and I tried to react. "Umm…you can't…because…it's…a girl thing! Y-yea, we girls have…business to attend to…and you boys wouldn't understand." The entire time I was trying to keep my cover safe, Indi kept this confused look on his face until he finally said "O…K?"

Indi finally readied his bag and said "Well…I need to get some materials for my weapons in Kelp Dome if you need me. See ya around." With that, I was finally free, and I was able to get to the manhole and enter Octo Valley…but not without a particular red headed creature watching the whole thing go down.

After going through the bumpy pipes one more time, I saw Cap'n Cuttlefish nervously walking in circles outside his hut. He finally noticed me and approached me. "Where have you been, Agent 4?! We got some business to do!" I replied "Sorry, Cap'n. Some stuff came up and I couldn't get here sooner. So, what's wrong?" The Cap'n took a big breath and finally said "Well…we're going to have to obtain the Great Zapfish."

I quickly replied "W-WHAT?! I can't do that? I mean, I know Inkopolis is out of power, but I just arrived yesterday, I…I'm not ready to take this risk!" Cap'n Cuttlefish grabbed my bag that held my Hero Suit, forcefully handed it to me and said "You are now."

I can't believe what he was saying! Suddenly I was preparing to obtain the Great Zapfish for my second mission! I was wearing my Hero Suit and had my Hero Shot in hand as I listened carefully as Cap'n Cuttlefish told me what I had to do.

"OK, so I learned that the Great Zapfish is being held in one of there high security shelters. There are a bunch of Octarians guarding the place, of course, but there's also a Great Octoweapon. The Great Octoweapons are robots that the Octarians created back in the Great Turf Wars. But in order to power these Octoweapons, they need a source of energy, in this case, the Great Zapfish. So, Agent 4, your job is to infiltrate the shelter, defeat the Great Octoweapon, and retrieve the Great Zapfish before Inkopolis loses power forever."

After the Cap'n was finishing summarizing the mission, he asked me if he understood and if I'm ready. I replied "Well, I understand everything, but…I'm not quite sure about the 'being ready' part." Cap'n Cuttlefish reminded me "Agent 4, I know this may be really awkward for you to take on this big mission, but we have no choice. If the Great Zapfish isn't recovered soon, Inkopolis will be without power, and the Octarians will invade and conquer. I'll help you anyway I can, but you're gonna have to try." I felt immediate pressure and asked "B-but what if I fail this mission? What if Inkopolis doesn't get any power?" Cap'n Cuttlefish gently put his hand on my shoulder and said with a kind smile "You won't fail."

Suddenly I felt like I was struck by a lightning bolt of confidence and faith and I immediately changed my attitude completely. I readied my Hero Shot, put a brave and heroic look on my face and said "Understood Cap'n."

 **OOOOHHH**

 **Some stuff's goin' down, be ready for it.**

 **Yea, I made this chapter a little short, well I just think this is a perfect ending to the first part of the second half of the premiere. It's the beginning of a new mission, a mission that will decide the fate of Inkopolis and possibly the whole Splatoon world itself. And the hero is all for it.**

 **Now, some of you might be saying "HEY! The Great Zapfish isn't supposed to be rescued until the end of the game, stupid!" Yes, I know that. But, this just feels more…realistic.**

 **Let me explain, when you enter Inkopolis for the first time in the game, the Squid Sisters say that the Great Zapfish is missing and that they might lose power soon. So, if that's the case, then why is Inkopolis looking like its regular self? Even when you don't try the Hero Mode and just focus on Ink Battles for like a week, Inkopolis looks bright and sunny like nothing happened. You could say that the Great Zapfish's energy is so powerful that it can power up Inkopolis all on its own, but the little Zapfish have been taken to. So Inkopolis probably wouldn't survive a day without them.**

 **So, I just decided that Ink would try to rescue it a little earlier. Another question you might be asking is "WAIT! If the Great Zapfish is SO important than why don't they put him in really tight security. Like, I don't know, the FINAL BOSS!" Well, that's because a certain someone came up with a back-up plan that will give them even MORE power, and we'll get to that a little later.**

 **But for now, enjoy the second part and see you later.**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _Spoilers: The feels are real in this one._**


	2. Chapter 2

After I got the confidence to take on the mission, Cap'n Cuttlefish lead me to a platform with a metal surface instead of the Launch pad that I lead me to my first mission. I looked back at the case that covered the Launch pad and asked the Cap'n "Umm…Cap'n Cuttlefish…why don't I use the Launch pad?" Cap'n Cuttlefish turned to me and answered "Well…you see…That Launch pad is used for emergencies only." I asked "…Why?" Cap'n Cuttlefish answered "Because…since I live underground and…I have to admit, aging a little…I only managed to get a few buckets of ink left." I got curious and asked "…How much of it left?" Cap'n Cuttlefish twiddled his fingers as he replied "About…one usage…every…let's say…month."

I shouted "MONTH?! So you sent me to do one simple first mission from that launchpad, and for my second mission, probably the most dangerous and life threatening thing I will ever do, you go ahead saying that I can only use it once a month?!" Then, Cap'n Cuttlefish looked straight into my eyes and answered my question. "…Yes."

I just decided to give up on making logic and sense come back into this man and rubbed my forehead while saying "O…OK."

…And why doesn't he just use one of the buckets now…I…I'll just shut up and stop wasting time.

After I rubbed my forehead a little bit more, I asked Cap'n Cuttlefish how I was going to get to the secret base. "…You know…instead of the completely painless Launch pad." Cap'n Cuttlefish snapped and said "Hey! That Launch pad wouldn't even work for this type of mission, anyway. It'll cause so much attention to yourself and get even more Octarian forces coming after you, most likely including that Octoling you fought yesterday, Octavia. So you should be thanking me."

I realized my mistake and immediately apologized. "Sorry, Cap'n." Cap'n Cuttlefish replied "Apology accepted." Cap'n Cuttlefish suddenly pointed at the platform, which I now noticed had an invisible force of some kind on it, almost like it was covering something up. Cap'n Cuttlefish yelled "Now shoot that thing and get the Great Zapfissh before the Octarian monsters destroy the city!" I got frightened and yelled "O-Octarian monsters?!" Suddenly, Cap'n Cuttlefish put a friendly smile on his face and said "Nah. There's no such thing as Octarian monsters. Geez, Agent 4, can't you take a joke?"

I fixed myself from my cowardly stance and sighed angrily, following the directions that the Cap'n told me. I shot the invisible force with ink and after a while it appeared to be some sort of tea kettle that was merged into the ground. Cap'n Cuttlefish explained "This tea kettle is one of the many kettles that will lead you to where you wanna be, in this case, the Octarian base. It will get you there in no time and will not get you any sort of attention. Now all you have to do is get in and save the Great Zapfish while kickin' some Octo butt." I got slightly disgusted and said "…PLEASE, don't make me think about someone's butt." Cap'n Cuttlefish replied "Well, you get my point! Just rescue the Great Zapfish so that we can power up Inkopolis…no pressure." I stepped on the tea kettle and, before turning into my squid form, I said "None taken."

The tea kettle is what you'd expect by now; a pipe tunnel that will lead me to my destination while also trying to get my head to explode. But once I got to the surface, I started to get used to it, even though it hurts…A LOT. The tea kettle lead me to a place where a series of floating platforms with a bunch of Octarians all over the place. In the far distance was a large building that could fit a whole Turf War arena inside. That place HAS to be where the Great Zapfish is!

Since there were a lot of Octarians trying to protect the dome, I decided to call Cap'n Cuttlefish for some advice. "So, what do I do?" Cap'n Cuttlefish replied "Just do what you do best! Beat up Octarians!" I looked down to see that a bunch of Octarians were surrounding the platform I was on, with some throwing Splat Bombs and some with rapid fire guns. I got nervous and said to Cuttlefish "Umm…I don't think I'm exactly the BEST at that."

Cap'n Cuttlefish said "Come on, bucko! You did awesome in your last mission…even though you almost got killed, but…you still did amazing! Just treat this like the last mission. The task may be a lot to take in, but it will be nothing once you have the outside army taken care of." So, I took a deep breath, looked at the spot I was gonna land on, and braced myself while jumping off the platform.

An Octarian with two tentacles atop its head immediately noticed me and started shooting rapid shots at me. I was able to dodge them and hide in my ink and sneak attack it. That caught the attention of the other Octarians and they tried to attack me, but I was simply to fast for them. The floating Octobombers were a little difficult but I managed to defeat them in the end. I managed to get rid of them pretty easily…that is…until I came across the Great Octoweapon.

I took down the last Octarian; purple ink covered my suit and face. I wiped some of the ink off my forehead as I said "Please tell me this will be over soon." Cap'n Cuttlefish replied "Actually, it will, that kettle in front of you will lead you to the Great Octoweapon, and the Great Zapfish. So all you have to do now is defeat it, take the Great Zapfish home, and BOOM…you got yourself a happy ending." So, I went inside the tea kettle to end up inside of the dome.

It looked like an arena, with shining white lights and spotlights on the ground illuminating the area. In the middle of the dome was a large circle floor with metal platforms with different shades of gray on them. Once I saw the large metal cube with a large pool of purple ink at the top. I filled Cap'n Cuttlefish in. "Well, there's a cube thing in the arena. That's the Great Octoweapon, I'm guessing?" Cap'n Cuttlefish suddenly started to sound a little confused as he said "The Mighty Octostomp? But, that's the-…Well, Agent 4, I guess this'll be a piece of cake, but never let your guard down. For all we know it could be a trap! So keep a sharp eye out." I replied "Will do."

I stepped on the Launch pad in front of me and jumped onto the arena. Suddenly I heard a strange noise which sounded like it was from a large machine, and then I saw the Great Zapfish right before my eyes. But…it strangely looked kinda cute…it had cross-eyes, a big smile, and it clearly doesn't know about the danger it is in right now. As I was admiring the Great Zapfish, a large Octarian tentacle with a large green X on it suddenly burst out of the pool of ink and grabbed it, dragging it into the large cube. As I heard more of the strange machine noises, I saw that the Mighty Octostomp started to spark a lot, until it suddenly flipped to reveal that a flat Octarian face filled with purple ink was making a small stamp mark of its face on the ground.

As the Mighty Octostomp showed its face, ink sprayed very close to my feet, and once it finally saw me, it made a gigantic roar. It then started to run towards me with its tiny legs, as if it was trying to chase me off the stage, so I ran around it as fast as I could so I could have time to think of how I could defeat the Mighty Octostomp.

But before I could think of anything, the Mighty Octostomp finally caught up to me. It roared and suddenly dove face first onto the ground, trying to squish me in the process. But, luckily, I managed to avoid it before it could crush me, but I ran out of energy to keep going. I sat down out of breath and noticed that the Mighty Octostomp was still on the ground after several seconds. I looked up to see the same tentacle that grabbed the Great Zapfish on top. Then I looked at the other sides of the cube…they look like they could be…painted.

That's when I got the idea.

I waited until the Mighty Octostomp got up again so I could make it fall on its face again. Once it did the same attack, causing him to fall face-down on the ground again, I sprayed the sides with ink until it reached the top. After I made a path, I was able to swim up the side and reach the tentacle, so I could shoot it until it would burst. Once it burst, it started to spray a fountain of purple ink while I jumped off the top in case it was ready to get up again.

I made it to the ground and caught my breath while it was still down. After a while, the tentacle sprouted out again and the Mighty Octostomp was ready to attack again. This time, before it attacked me again, some of the plates on its sides fell off, leaving a limited space for me to ink. But luckily, I wasn't ready to stop either.

This time it became a little bit smarter by coming towards me and turning to get the perfect spot. But the only problem is that it roars before it attacks, giving time for me to avoid the attack. Once it became face down again, I managed to spray the limited plates on the sides and swam up. But before I could shoot the weak spot, the Mighty Octostomp managed to get up, causing me to fall off. I got up very slowly with the Mighty Octostomp falling on its face again.

I quickly shot the side again and managed to shoot the weak point a little faster, but while it was gushing purple ink again, I fell off accidentally, causing me to land on my back. I was…pretty sure my back was broken, but I didn't mind…that much.

I managed to get up but so did the Mighty Octostomp, and it was so angry that it broke other pieces of its sides, leaving only three behind. But the empty sides sparked, and actually caused the three sides to move.

I said out loud what most of you are thinking right now. "You've GOT to be kidding me!"

The Mighty Octostomp roared and started running towards me again. I tried to run away, but due to the pain of the fall, I didn't move that much, allowing it to corner me. But just before it could crush me, I rolled myself over to the other side, just barely making it out alive. Before it could get up, I quickly shot the three squares and tried to swim up as fast as I could. It was just about to get up again as I was shooting the weak spot, finishing the final blow.

I was barely standing up on the stage when I saw the Mighty Octostomp's legs spin around and around while the machine was making sparks fly out of it. Then the legs stopped and the machine exploded, releasing a huge mess of orange ink. I had the ink all over my face and body but all I did was put my arms in the air as I yelled "Booyah!"

I wiped the ink off of my eyes to see the gigantic Great Zapfish lying on the floor. I approached it to try and pick it up, but the Great Zapfish immediately put its tail around my waists. Apparently the Great Zapfish was grateful that I rescued it, so it decided to cling onto me for a while. The Great Zapfish was surprisingly light, but his electric whiskers were certainly 'shocking'.

Ha. Ha. Ha…oh no now I'M making the puns.

Once I obtained the Great Zapfish, I did my little victory pose (or at least I tried, anyway) when I heard someone that was slow slapping. At first I thought it was Cap'n Cuttlefish, but I realized that it was coming from someone nearby. I slowly turned around to see that someone familiar appeared in the arena. Once she was done clapping she made her glowing red eyes face mine.

"Congratulations! You succeeded in rescuing your precious Zapfish…for a while, anyway."

"…Octavia!"

The Octoling put her hands on her hips as she said "Sup, Inkling? I didn't think I would see you so soon." I asked her "What are you doing here?" She replied while walking towards me "I'm just celebrating your victory with you. Now you've got your Great Zapfish for your precious Splatfest, am I right?" Octavia has become face to face with me at this point. "But your victory will be short-lived."

I said "Octavia, the battle is over, we have the Great Zapfish. We win!" Octavia said "You're all selfish creatures, you know that? We need it to power up our homes." I didn't fall for her trick. "You guys have monitors making up the sky and floating islands! You guys have plenty of energy! I don't mean to be selfish or anything, but you don't need anymore energy! If we don't have the Great Zapfish, the entire city will be powerless!" Octavia scoffed and said "You know what…you're right."

I was shocked by her reaction. I didn't think she would react this way…at all. But, despite her strange behavior, I decided to go along with it anyway. Octavia continued "You need it more than we do." That was when she turned around to leave me alone in the arena with the Great Zapfish in my possession. But then I noticed something that was hanging on to the back of Octavia's belt. It was a shooter, but it wasn't the one she used before.

It looked like…a Splattershot!

Before I could ask her about it, she was already outside of the dome, leaving me alone with a thousand questions.

I returned to Cap'n Cuttlefish's hut proud of myself. I didn't think I could do it on the first try, but…I did it! The Great Zapfish is back and Inkopolis has power again, thanks to me! I was a hero! Cap'n Cuttlefish was proud of me two, and he apparently already planned a celebration. He told me that he makes crabby cakes with his grandkids all the time, so he decided to bake them for me. Luckily, we both absolutely LOVE crab cakes so the effort was worth it.

After the celebration, he told me that he was going to take the Great Zapfish to his grandkids so that it can be safe. Once he told me that everything was being taken care of, I decided to go back to my apartment. But before I could leave, Cap'n Cuttlefish wanted to tell me something. "I've been meaning to introduce you to Agents 1 and 2, since you've rescued the Great Zapfish and all. They will be so happy to see you. Once we get together I'll make some more crabby cakes for us." I replied "That sounds great, Cap'n. See you around."

I went back to the surface to see that it was night time and every shop was closed, including Ammo Knights. "Indi's probably in his apartment by now. I shouldn't bother him." I thought as I was leaving Inkopolis and on my way to my apartment.

Once I got to my apartment building, the desk lady called me over. "Miss Ink Reef. You have a package. We don't know who it's from, though." I grabbed the strange package and thanked the desk lady for giving it to me. I decided to wait till I get to my apartment to open the package.

Once I made it inside, I sat on the floor and ripped off the wrapping paper, to reveal a box with a note attached that was written in purple ink.

"Hello there, Inkling

It's Octavia. I'm writing this before I get to visit you once you've taken care of the Mighty Octostomp. And you may notice a little something…a familiar looking gun, perhaps? Yea, I bet you're wondering where I got it from, huh? Well, if you REALLY want to know, just take a peek in that box?"

So, I decided to take a peek inside the box to see. I was a little nervous opening the box, but I didn't think it would be that bad. So, I slowly ripped open the box to see what was inside…and I wish I didn't.

They were…a pair of goggles…I…Indi's goggles.

My eyes started to water as I reached inside the box to pick them up. Carefully putting them on my lap, I read the next note that was also inside the box.

"I warned you.

Yea, me and my spies have been keeping an eye on you, and we've managed to learn some…interesting things about you…including your quite handy brother.

Read and read carefully.

If you ever want to see your precious, Indi again, you are going to give me the Great Zapfish the day of Splatfest. I want you to come alone, so we will be watching you. And if you tell ANYONE about this…little Indi will keep on working on weapons for us…We…haven't had a male Octoling in a while.

See you then…Ink."

I was heartbroken. My brother has been kidnapped, and now he's being forced to serve the Octarians. I didn't know what to do, if I tell Cap'n Cuttlefish, they would never give Indi back. I also can't just give the Great Zapfish back to them.

But, one thing was certain…I will look for her…I will find her…and I will splat her.

 **…** **If a main character makes a Taken reference…you know stuff's about to go down.**

 **Yea, this is the plan I was talking about. Octavia has been spying on Ink so much, that she suddenly caught an interest with Indi. She discovered that he can invent amazing weapons that the Octarians can use, AND he's also the brother of they're new enemy. So Octavia figured that this will be the perfect target to kidnap.**

 **So they have a hostage that can make weapons for them and lower Ink's defense, so BONUS POINTS.**

 **I've been really excited to release this chapter. It's been running around my imagination for WEEKS, and it's FINALLY out of my system.**

 **Can't wait to write the next chapter, hope you read it.**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _…_** ** _Cause baby now we got bad ink…_**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with yet another text from Cap'n Cuttlefish. This time I looked at my iSquid to see that the text said…

"Agent 4, can you come to my cabin, when you get the chance? There's…something I need to tell you."

Obviously that didn't matter to me right now…nothing mattered.

I got up from my bed, put on my clothes in the bathroom and finally looked at myself in the mirror. All the while, I was thinking about the mistakes I made to Indi the past few days…while also trying to figure out what to do.

How could I wake up the next morning with the fact that my brother is being used as a slave?! Indi is everything to me! He's always making sure I was happy and in turn, I make sure that he's happy! He always makes me smile on bad days, even after Dad died!

Indi always has my back…how could I forget about his?!

My eyes started to water when I started thinking about the memories we had together. One single tear fell from my face until I realized that…I didn't need to act like this.

I…I'm Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon! Soldiers don't cry! They're brave and smart and they always find a way to fix the problem, they don't make more! Plus, Octavia said that she and her teammates would be watching me! I'm not going to show weakness to her and her stupid Octarian army!

So I tried my eyes and headed to Inkopolis, trying to ignore my sadness.

I arrived at Inkopolis to see that the city is up and running again! Everything was back to its electric and vibrant self. I turned to the monitor to see that Callie and Marie are back to shooting their newscast on the monitor.

Callie said first "Hold on to your tentacles…" Marie continued "…It's Inkopolis news time!" Callie shouted "News Flash! News Flash!" Marie wondered "What is it? What is it?" The monitor showed a picture of the Great Zapfish. Callie exclaimed "The Great Zapfish is back in Inkopolis!" Marie acted like she was shocked. "Whoa, for serious?! That's a shocker!" Callie wondered "Where was it anyway? I guess we'll never know!" Marie stated "Well, hey, at least it's back now!" Callie got excited and said "You know what that means…" Then the monitor showed a picture of Splatfest. Callie stated "Splatfest is back on tonight!" Marie got excited and said "Splatastic!" Callie reminded "So Inklings, it's time to vote now! What's it gonna be? Team Cat…" Marie continued "…or Team Dog?" Callie said "Well, whatever team you vote for, you got some preparing to do." Marie explained "Cause, you gotta be ready if you want those Super Sea Snails." Callie finally finished "Well, that's all for now, until next time…" Both did the poses while saying "Stay Fresh!"

As soon as the announcements were over, everyone in the plaza either went to Ammo Knights to get some new weapons, or went to the table where Inklings would cast their votes…except for two familiar voices who were talking behind me.

"Man…I miss Callie and Marie, doing their newscast right in front of us."

"Can't you focus on something OTHER than meeting pretty girls?"

"Emma, you know I can't do that!"

"After we're done practicing in the test zone, Perry, we need to get you some new hobbies."

I turned around to see both Perry and Emma talking to each other. Strangely enough, they both recognized me!

Perry smiled and waved at me, but Emma…just blushed and tried to hide behind him.

Well…the Octarians already have a hostage, and I could use some cheering up, so…sure why not?

I walked to them and waved back to Perry, while Emma was still hiding behind him. Perry greeted me "Hey…Ink right? Who knew we'd bump into each other again, huh?" I didn't say anything, but I nodded. I looked at Emma, whose cheeks were red as roses. Perry noticed and said "Ink…this is my friend Emma…she's…a little shy." Perry made her show herself and wave. She quietly said "Hi" while I waved back. As soon as I waved back, she started to become less nervous, while Perry started to ask me something.

"Listen…since we are now buddies…and since the pretty Inklings aren't here yet…why don't you join us while we practice. Emma and I are pretty new into battling, but yesterday didn't go so well…right, Em?" Emma replied "Uh…yea. I'm…not very good with Shooter type weapons." Perry responded "She's going to try Rollers next, while I try the Shooters."

I would've loved to help them train, but, I really don't have time for this. First: My brother is being held captive at Octo Valley, so getting the Great Zapfish is pretty important to me, and Second: Cap'n Cuttlefish wants me to see him, and I can't just ignore him. But, I didn't want to be rude to my new friends; they're some of the only friends I've got. So…I decided to give them a little advice before I go.

"Well…I can't really come with you guys to train. I'm…busy…but I can give you some pointers. For example: Roller type weapons allow you to cover turf and squash the enemies that are in your way. I…don't really think Inklings like Emma would like being up close to other Inklings that much. Maybe she should try the Charger weapons instead. They're a little hard to get used to in the first few tries, but I'm sure she'll get the hang of it eventually. The Charger weapons allow her to splat her enemies while being in a far distance, making her mostly unnoticeable. As for you, Perry, if you really want to win Turf Wars, covering the turf is more important than anything in Turf War, so the Roller weapons should be really good for that. It will allow you to get some points up on the leader board for your team, and it will also eliminate enemies. But be careful, the attacking range is not very strong."

Both Emma and Perry were amazed on how much I knew about the types of weapons while I just arrived in Inkopolis a couple of days ago. Perry asked "Umm…if you don't mind me asking…how do you know so much about weaponry?" I replied "My dad taught me a lot about weaponry when I was younger. Sorry guys, but I really need to go somewhere. See ya later!" I left the two confused Inklings to get to the manhole so I could see Cap'n Cuttlefish.

Once I made it there, I saw that Cap'n Cuttlefish wasn't outside. I checked to see if he was in his cabin, which he was. He was sitting in the far corner of the cabin, waiting for me. Once he noticed me entering the cabin, he greeted me. "Morning, Agent 4. Did you…get my text?" I responded "Yes…but…is it gonna take long. I…have to go somewhere…and it's…REALLY important." Cap'n Cuttlefish noticed my nervous face and said "Well…this is also REALLY important. Come here." So, I followed him to the corner where he was in, and sat next to him. Cap'n Cuttlefish said to me "Agent 4…Ink…this might be really hard for you. I want you to understand that whatever happens in there…you must not tell ANYONE about this." Then he grabbed a loose wooden plank and started pulling it off. But the thing is, it was not a plank at all, it was a door that leads to some sort of basement. Cap'n Cuttlefish looked down, sighed, and went inside. As soon as he was he was inside, he turned to me and told me to follow him.

I…kept my guard up.

I went down to the basement thanks to the wooden stairs that matched the first floor. I was led to the basement…where my entire perspective of being a hero…changed.

Right in the center of the room there was a large, broken snow globe with some glass still remaining on the edge of the platform while shards of broken glass were all over the floor. I carefully went over the glass to look at the Squidbeak Splatoon symbol on the purple base of the snow globe. Cap'n Cuttlefish walked towards the snow globe, near me…and explained everything.

"20 years ago…Inkopolis was in danger. This was the first time that the Octarians tried to kidnap the Great Zapfish. I needed someone to help me, someone that was able to go through what I went through back when I was a young lad. And that someone happened to fall through a manhole…where he met me for the first time. Once I told him what was going on, he immediately accepted the challenge to take on the Octarian army, and become Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Thanks to the training he did in Turf War, he managed to defeat the Octarian Army very easily, and all without a sweat. All there was left was the Octobot King himself, DJ Octavio. He's…just as cheesy as you think…but he's also very powerful. It was a tough road for Agent 3, but he finally managed to defeat the Octobot King, and the entire Octarian army. After he finally finished his job, Agent 3 finally retired and became Maurice once again."

…M…Maruice?!

Before I could even think or say anything, Cap'n Cuttlefish continued.

"Maurice eventually grew up and fell in love with a beautiful Inkling. Since they were going to get married soon, they decided to move to the future bride's home in Paintview. Before they moved, Maurice decided to go back to Octo Valley so he could visit me for the last time. We both said out goodbyes and we decided to take a picture before Maurice finally left for Paintview. I've…kept the picture ever since. And now I want you to have it."

Cap'n Cuttlefish reached inside his shirt pocket and handed me the photo of Cap'n Cuttlefish and…Oh my Gosh! This…this can't be real! It…it just can't be! Why did I have to find out NOW?! Of all times he chose NOW! When my brother is in danger because the Octarians are threatening to make him a slave if I don't give him the Great Zapfish?! Why…just…WHY?!

My face became frozen in a combination of emotions, and I only uttered one thing.

"D…Daddy?!"

Cap'n Cuttlefish tried to comfort me and calm me down. "Ink, I know this is…A LOT to take in…and I can't imagine how mad you are…but I'm sure that your father was just trying to protect you. I could've told you sooner, but I didn't want you to get distracted from rescuing the Great Zapfish. But now, everything's hunky dory now, so I thought this might be the perfect time to tell you. Are…are you OK?"

I didn't know what to feel! I was furious, I was sad, I was scared! I just didn't know what to think! My dad was Agent 3?! …My DAD was Agent 3! If he was here right now, and if he knew that Indi was in trouble, what would he think of me?! He'd be so disappointed in me, I mean, I was told about weapons and Turf War my entire life, actually have it in my BLOOD, and I still couldn't protect my brother! I…I can't take this anymore!

"I…I gotta go!" I left the cabin, left Octo Valley, without a word.

I've finally made my decision! When I basically trained my entire life to become Agent 4, Dad would've expected me to become smart, brave, and strong. But instead, I decided to be STUPID AND IGNORED MY BROTHER WHEN HE NEEDED ME MOST!

Once I return the Great Zapfish and save my brother…I'm not going to be Agent 4 anymore.

Clearly…I'm not meant to be a hero.

 **DAMN! Why you gotta be so harsh!**

 **…** **Because I want to.**

 **Hey guys…how ya doing? I'm doing fine; just finished watching 'Life is Strange' Episode 4.**

 **Now I'm never going to trust a famous teacher AGAIN!**

 **Well, besides that, I've actually uploaded my first one-shot, one about the 'Haunted** **Mansion** **'** **. It's a little poem I came up with…that could possibly be a song in the future…I don't mind…go ahead…Yes I realize I'm being kinda selfish.**

 **You'll see what it's about when you check it out. It's called "Memories" and you can either find it in the 'Haunted** **Mansion** **'** **section, or on my channel. I'm planning on making a full story including the poem/future song…Make sure you give me credit though.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the poem and this chapter and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _…_** ** _Seriously I suck at coming up with instrumentals…even though I take piano lessons._**


	4. Chapter 4

I was so upset about what happened that I didn't even talk, look, or pay attention to anyone while I was walking home, even though Sheldon was actually looking for me. He walked up to me and asked "Hey Ink! Do you mind if I ask you something real fast? It's about Indi. Ever since he went to look for ingredients to make more weapons in Kelp Dome, he hasn't showed up to my shop. I haven't even seen him in Inkopolis either, and neither has anyone else. Do you know where he is?"

I didn't even look at him, I was so angry. My goal now is to head home and think of a plan to get the Great Zapfish, give it to the Octarians, and get my brother back. That is going to be my last mission…and NO ONE is going to stop me.

I headed to the motel, went in the elevator and started to head down to the basement. But once the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, I heard two voices from the far left side of my room…both of which sounded strangely familiar.

"Where the heck is the Hero Suit?!"

"Be careful! We don't want to leave any evidence that we were here…not yet."

"Oh! Sure thing! 'Careful' is my middle name."

"Really?! And here I thought it was 'Aori'."

"Well…you know what I mean!"

"And you know that I always do."

Once I figured out who the voices belonged to, I decided to take matters into my own hands, and started to slide against the wall with my Hero Shot in hand. Then I was on the edge of the wall, where the two voices were. I readied my Hero Shot, and, when they least expected it; I appeared and just barely shot the two Inklings. They both got scared and immediately slid to the wall. Once they both looked at me, one of them said "…Found it!"

I pointed my Hero Shot at them, making them cower as one of them yelled "Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down! Don't worry! We're your allies…Agent 1 and 2! I'm 1 and she's 2! It's all cool! Just please don't shoot us! We have so much to live for! Please!" I looked at both of them for a brief moment and then nicely greeted them, much to their surprise. Not because of my attitude but because of what I greeted them as.

"…Hey Callie! Marie! What's up?"

They both got angry and threw their hats on the ground while saying things like "Oh come on!" "Not again!" "We've had these disguises for FOREVER!" "SPLAT!" Callie looked at me and asked "How did you recognize us?!" Marie then stated "These disguises were supposed to be full-proof!" I stated while putting my Hero Shot down "Your voices aren't" They both put shocked looks on their faces and looked at each other. After staying in that position for about 5 seconds, Marie finally stated "…You know…to be fair…Maurice didn't fall for it either."

Once I heard the name Maurice being uttered I immediately put a deep scowl on my face and looked at the floor. They both noticed my look and walked up to me. Marie said "…So he finally told you…huh?" I slowly nodded my head 'yes' and then sat on my bed while they both followed. Callie asked "Are you OK?" I slowly replied "…Yes…I…I'm fine." Marie said "Are you sure?" I quickly replied "Yes! I'm cool…OK…I'm cool!" I sat up and walked over to the other side of the room and asked "…So, why are you looking for your old Hero Suit?"

Marie answered "Well…we just…needed to…uhh…take a look at it." Callie gave a confused look at Marie while she gave a serious look at her. Callie realized what she meant and quickly said "Uhh, yea! We just need your Hero Suit to add some…upgrades, you know, before your great quest to save Indi!"

Marie did a face-palm while I quickly walked up to them asking "What?!" Callie said "Nothing!" I clearly didn't ignore the accidental slip Callie said and asked "How do you know about my brother?!" Callie looked at Marie, a scared expression on her face, and Marie sighed and nodded at her. Callie and Marie then turned to me, and explained the situation to me.

Callie started off "You see…since DJ Octavio escaped, we've been keeping an eye on the Octarians for a while now." Marie continued "So we kinda saw them take your brother away." I asked them "So…what happened to him?"

Callie started telling the story "Well, Indi was in Kelp Dome, as you already knew, putting some kelp and coral in a basket that was next to him." Marie said "Then, suddenly, the basket fell and all the coral fell onto the floor while the kelp flew away in the wind." Callie continued "So, Indi immediately grabbed all the coral and followed the runaway kelp into a dark corner of Kelp Dome." Marie stated sadly "…But, little did he know…the Octarians were there waiting for him."

My eyes started to water. I was just lucky that it wasn't ME watching them do that to him. It became silent for a moment and then I asked "…Did they hurt him?" Callie said "We couldn't tell." Marie said "All that we know is that it wasn't your fault that he got taken. So don't ever blame yourself for what happened." I turned to her and said "Well, how can I no-"

Then I felt something vibrate in my pocket.

At first I thought it was Cap'n Cuttlefish wanting to speak to me about something, until I pulled it out of my pocket and saw who was trying to call me.

The phone said 'Indi'.

I showed Callie and Marie the phone while my heart dropped. Marie tried to calm me down by saying "Don't worry…It'll be fine. We'll act like we're not here." I looked at my phone again and took a deep breath in…and took a deep breath out…and then I pressed "Accept"

And (big surprise) I saw the face of Octavia smiling at me. "Hello Inkling. How you feeling? I suppose you got my little…'package'…yesterday, hm? I just wanted to call you to give you a little reminder. You…do need to be reminded…right?" I looked straight into her eyes and asked angrily "Where's my brother?!" Octavia replied "Don't worry. He's just fine. In fact…I can show you how he's doing if you want…but I'm gonna do it anyway, just to calm you down. I don't want you all worked up while we have our little…meeting." Octavia turned the view of the phone to make sure that I was seeing what she was seeing.

I saw a large metal door with a padlock where the door handle should be. She took out a large red key and used it to open the door. All I could see was a small bed by a large workbench where Indi was sitting at. Octavia came closer to him to see how he was doing on the weapon, allowing me to see that there were chains on the table that connected to shackles in Indi's wrists, not allowing him to leave the table but leaving just enough space to allow him to make weapons. Indi turned to Octavia as she asked him "So, Otto, are you finished with the Roller?" Indi turned away from her and calmly said "Yes." Octavia grabbed the Roller and admired her prisoner's hard work.

She complimented him "Good boy, Otto. You have completed your work for now. Now it is time to get ready." Indi asked "R-ready for what?" Octavia replied "Tonight, there's going to be a little party…a 'celebration' if you will." He asked "Celebration? Of what?" She answered "You see, Otto. Tonight is my 15th birthday, and my old man promised to give me a big present. The first part of the present was you and the second part…well, you'll see soon enough." Octavia then leaned closer to him and said "And, because I'm feeling a little generous today, I thought I would be a good little princess for my daddy and decided to give you a little gift for doing such a great job with the weapons…just make it quick, we don't have all day."

She then gave switched the cameras again and gave the phone to Indi. Once he saw me, he looked so relieved to see me. He looked like the happiest Inkling in the world, just seeing my face. Indi said "Ink!" I said to him "Indi! Indi are you OK?! Did they hurt you?!" He replied "I'm fine…I'm just so happy to see you!" I said to him "Me two, Indi."

I asked him "But, Indi…why is she calling you 'Otto'?" Indi tried to explain, but Octavia grabbed the phone before he could even speak. "I can explain." Octavia grabbed the phone and said "I just decided a little nickname for the time being…you know…until he returns to you of course, if you give me the Great Zapfish by tonight." Indi got concerned and asked "Ink, what is she talking about?! Ink?!" Before I could answer, Octavia pulled out a tiny red spray bottle and started to spray this purple gas all over Indi. He started coughing and I noticed his movements were getting weaker and more tired. His eyes were just about to close, but he still tried to reach the phone by reaching for it as far as his arm could go. I placed my finger on my phone where Indi's hand was, with my eyes watering more and more. Then, after a couple of seconds, he dropped his hand and fell on the floor, completely asleep. Octavia said "Aww…it looks like Otto decided to take a little nap before our little party. Don't worry; he'll be up just in time for our visit…by the way, I heard your little conversation with Cap'n Cuttlefish earlier. It was smart of you not to tell him, especially after he told you about your father. It's sad, really. Daddy has a secret life as Agent 3, has a daughter, taught her everything about Ink Battles, but never thought of telling her about his secret life…and then…daddy dies. A really depressing story, but that's just life…sometimes you look up to someone so much…but then it turns out…it was all just a big lie."

And then…she hung up.

The saddest part about it was…everything she said…was completely true.

I looked at Callie and Marie, forgetting to hide my soaked eyes. Marie got up and walked up to me while Callie followed. Callie said "Ink…we're so sorry." I looked away and picked up my Tentatek Splattershot…my dad's last gift he ever gave to me. While looking at it in disgust, I said "…No…I'm sorry." Then I threw my weapon across the room and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Callie and Marie tried to speak to me through the bathroom door. Callie said "Ink! You shouldn't be mad at your father! Maurice was only trying to protect you!" I said to them "I know he was trying to protect me, but he raised me to be a big time Ink Battler! How could I not get the message?!" Marie said "He was just trying to raise you to become a good hero!" I said back "And what a hero I turned out to me! I'm the one that just completely ignored my brother's safety, even though I knew that he as going to get in trouble sooner or later! I'm the one that blindly accepts to become this big shot just because it sounded cool! I'm the one that dreams and fantasizes about becoming this wonderful hero that raised me all my life and gave me all the love in the world but then it turns out that he was just trying to use me to become his little spawn so all of that love and care that he gave me, telling me that I meant the world to him and that he wouldn't be able to live without me and that I'm just his little miracle was all just a FILTHY LIE!"

I banged on the wall so hard that the loud bang caused complete silence for a long moment. I then slid my back on the wall and got down to the floor. I then said to myself "…Jokes on you, Dad…I'm not a hero."

After a couple more seconds of silence, Marie finally spoke up "Ink…you're dad would love it if you could be whoever you want to be. I'm sure that he will support you every step of the way. He wasn't forcing you to become a hero. You'll still be his little angel in his eyes. Plus, Cap'n Cuttlefish told us about how you rescued the Great Zapfish. It's extremely clear that you want to do this. You're just freaking out over one mistake which wasn't even your fault. I think I know what you have to do…you need to cry. Everyone has their weak spot. Yours is your family. You can't stand people hurting your family. It's just like a bullet to the leg to you, but you try to walk it off anyway, even though it's the worst pain in the world. And the more you try to walk it off, the more it hurts. So all you can do now is cry and temporarily get rid of the pain. But it's OK, because everything will be alright in the end. Come on Ink…cry…it's OK."

After her speech, I decided to finally come out of the bathroom. I looked at both Callie and Marie and then prepared to hug them…because I was about to cry.

They both came to help me my hugging me while I was bursting out tears. And it felt really good to finally let it all out, just lifting a thousand bricks off my shoulders. Once all of the sadness was out of my system, I dried my eyes and looked at both Callie and Marie saying "So…what's the plan?"

Marie tried to speak, but Callie interrupted her. "Wait, Marie! Let me be the one to make her better for once, K?" Callie turned to me and said "Well, first we walk in…we do the thing…and we attack…but if Octavia already has the Zapfish, then…we should just…wait for…OK I give up! Marie, make a plan!" Marie then walked up to me and said "OK, first, we're gonna need to borrow the Hero Suit for a while. But don't worry; it'll be back just in time for a plan to come into action."

I didn't know what she was planning at first, but I knew it was gonna be a good one. So I gave her a mischievous smile, while she gave me the same smile back…and then Callie joined in, wanting to join her. I then put out my fist, wanting to fist bump with the two of them. And they both gave me a fist bump back, proving that we were ready to take them on.

 **Are you ready to watch them take them on? Pretty sure you are.**

 **So things are heating up, but sadly…I'm going to have to go to school next week.**

 **0_0**

 **The reason why I'm putting a nervous face on except of a sad face on is because it's going to be a FRESHMAN! YAY! But…I heard that I have to write an essay every month…but I'm ready…I hope.**

 **And I also hope that you're willing to follow Ink in her epic quest to save her brother. Who am I kidding? I know you are. You are my fans after all.**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _Oh…and about the feels part…just…let it out._**


	5. Chapter 5

We decided to take our plan to action in the afternoon, the time when Octavia was expecting me in Octo Valley. This time, she was without her visor, meaning she was showing her large, green eyes that were looking around for any sign of my appearance. Also, Octavia wasn't wearing her regular Octoling armor; she was wearing a red dress with a thick flowing skirt with strange Octarian tentacles around the edges that just went over her knees. Looks like Octavia still expects to still have her little birthday party after she's done with me.

Of course, Indi was there two, with several other Octarians keeping watch on him and making sure that the ropes around his arms and wrists are nice and tight. There was also a large white cloth that went around his neck, probably acting as some sort of gag in case Octavia needed Indi to be quiet.

His face…Gosh…Indi's face…He looked so scared…the ropes must be killing him…I know he's trying to struggle to get free and run away, but…it was just no use…Indi was completely helpless…He just wants to go home…I want him home two.

Octavia, getting bored of looking for me, decided to have a little chat with her captive just to pass the time.

"What's wrong, Otto? It's OK…We'll both be the main attractions in my party." Indi looked up at her and said "Please…just let me go." Octavia asked "Why should I?" Indi talked back "Why shouldn't you?" Octavia replied "Because I need you're puny little self to weaken your sister's morale, so I can have the Great Zapfish, and there will be no Inkopolis to come back to, and you'll live with us forever, Otto." Indi stood his ground and talked back at her again. "I don't care! All I want to do is get away from you and your stupid army as possible! And NEVER call me Otto!" Octavia leaned close to him with her Charger in hand and said "Trust me…you may not like us now…but once this meeting is all over you will be!"

"Leave him alone!"

Octavia looked to her left to see me with the Great Zapfish hugging my waists. "So you finally decided to show up after all." Indi saw me and yelled "Ink, don't do this! Don't do-" Before he could finish his sentence, Octavia lifted the cloth around his neck, put it inside his mouth and tightened it so it could stay on.

Octavia lifted him off the ground and said "Good thing you came. He was becoming impatient." Then she jumped down the platform she was standing on and confronted me.

"I'm glad you decided to hand this little cutie over…personally…I would've done the same thing." Octavia put her hands out, putting her charger on the floor. "Now…give it to me."

"Mghgh! GHK, FGHGHZE!"

I looked up at the platform and said "I'm sorry Indi…I have to."

So, I handed over the Great Zapfish to Octavia, whose smile was extra big.

After the Great Zapfish was off my shoulders I said to her, teeth clenched together "Now give my brother back!" Octavia stopped petting her new Zapfish and said "Well…a deal is a deal."

But instead of bringing Indi back, she unexpectedly pulled out her Shooter and shot me in the chest when I wasn't paying attention.

Even with my armor on, it still hurt like mad. I remained lying on the floor, clenching my chest with my arms, soaked in purple ink.

Indi panicked and tried to struggle his way out of the ropes, but they were just too strong. Once she shot me, she walked over to me, looking down at my wound.

"…And the deal was that you would be alone."

All of a sudden, more Octarians came in from all of the sides of the area. They all looked like they were ready to attack at any minute. Octavia looked around and shouted "COME ON, 1 AND 2! THERE'S NO REASON TO HIDE ANYMORE! COME ON OUT!"

And so they did; they decided that in order to keep me alive, they came out of the shadows and reveal themselves, completely destroying the plan…or so I thought.

Callie and Marie appeared with Hero Shots in their hands. Octavia looked at them and said "Drop the weapons." They both looked at each other and dropped their weapons. Octavia smiled and readied her Shooter, planning to fire at me.

"Scratch one…Agent 4."

"NOT SO FAST YA EIGHT-LIMBED FREAK!"

The loud voice came from someone on one of the high platforms. It was, to all of our surprise, Cap'n Cuttlefish, cane and all. "LEAVE MY KIDS ALONE, OCTAVIA, OR YOU'RE GONNA BE VERY SORRY!" Octavia wasn't intimidated by him, so she scoffed and said "Oh please! You can't even turn into your squid form anymore! What makes you think you have what it takes to take on my army?" Cap'n Cuttlefish replied "Oh, I know that I can't take you on…but THEY can!"

He held his left ear and said "OK, buckos, time for action!"

Then suddenly, very dim splats were heard from far away. Octavia looked behind her to see that someone was getting rid of some Octarians from both sides of the map. The other Octarians immediately tried to get over there to stop them, but they all got splatted as well. The ink got closer and closer and I could see that one side was covered in light purple ink, and the other was in a bright green ink.

Then…I got to see their faces.

Let's just say…the purple Inkling rolled his way towards Callie and Marie and said "Hello, Squid Sisters! I suppose the honor of being YOUR hero hasn't been taken yet?" And the green Inkling made her way to the high surface closest to us and said "Umm…Cap'n Cuttlefish…what about Agent 4?! We need to get her fixed before the Octarians come back…I don't think I can hold them off much longer!"

Cap'n Cuttlefish, Callie, and Marie quickly ran towards me and wrapped my wound. They slowly helped me up as I asked…probably the most obvious question right now.

"What are Perry and Emma doing here?! How do they know about Octo Valley?!" Cap'n Cuttlefish answered "Well, one of my spies spotted these two and found out that they were some of the closest friends you had in Inkopolis. We also found out that they are excellent at using the Roller and the Sniper; we haven't had those in a while. So we decided to introduce them to the path of being a hero." Perry turned to me and said "Hey Ink, thanks for suggesting the Roller! It feels great…AND it got all the ladies to like me! I owe you a huge party later!" I replied "Well…you're welcome…welcome to the Hero side…I'm actually really glad you're here. It feels good to have someone I know be involved in what's going on…wait…speaking of which!"

I looked up at the platform where Indi was and saw that he was gone. "Indi's gone! I have to go get him before they escape!" I grabbed my Hero Shot and tried to run towards the Octarians, but Cap'n Cuttlefish stopped me. "Ink, you're injured! You can't do this, you need to heal! Don't worry, we'll let Perry and Emma take care of it!" I turned my back to him, but slightly turned my head and said "…You don't understand…he's my brother…I did this to him…now I have to fix it."

So I started walking…and then I was running…and then I was running like I have to do the most important thing of my life, and if I'm too late, my life will be destroyed…and no one decided to stop me.

 **Hello, Hello, Hello.**

 **So this is how the deal went down…but it's not over yet.**

 **I only have one or two chapters left of this and the first two episodes will be complete. And then it will be time to think of some new ideas for some episodes in the series.**

 **I have a couple of ideas, but they're not really complete yet.**

 **I might need some help in the future so if you have any ideas, please either write me a review, or send me a private message about your idea, but, no sexual or inappropriate content, please.**

 **Some might get chosen, some might not, but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the offer. Every one of your ideas leaves an unbelievable feeling. You can start bringing me your ideas now, or you can wait until the fic is over, it doesn't really matter.**

 **Hope you can send some in and thank you.**

 **Heaven OUT-** ** _…Should I get a new outro…I fell like I need a new outro._**


	6. Let Me Clear Things Up

**Hey guys, how ya doin? Good, I hope so.**

 **So, you may have noticed that I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while, and some of you may think it's cancelled (I wouldn't blame you)**

 **But, it isn't, it just took a little bit of a rein check due to school starting and such. Plus, I would HATE leaving you with a gigantic cliffhanger, because I hate it when other fanfics do that. And before you say anything in the reviews, let me answer the questions you may have.**

 ** _How is Freshman Year?_** **Well…it can be EXTREMELY stressful sometimes, mostly because I just sit around technology all day and don't get anything done until the last minute, which I need to avoid more. Right now I'm doing three Social Studies projects that are due tomorrow. But, It's not completely awful, I still enjoy Art a lot and the projects aren't really so stressful most of the time, I think I just thought that this school year was going to be easy-peasy lemon squeesy (who even uses that term anymore?) and I just get glued to my computer and phone. I'm working on organizing myself a bit more…even though I'm breaking the rules right now.**

 ** _How was Halloween?_** **…** **I don't know; I got sick and couldn't go. I was going to be Little Red Riding Hood, and I doubt that the costume will fit me next year. But, on the Brightside, I didn't get to walk like 10 miles from house to house and get scared all the time by annoying pranksters. But…no candy…sigh.**

 ** _What have you been doing?_** **I can give you some names that explain why: School, Laziness, Haunted_Mansion, and Undertale. Yea, everyone and their mother absolutely adores the game Undertale, including me. I can't help myself; I just love it so much; I guess Papyrus just stole my heart on Frisk's "date" with him. I know this may be a bit of a stretch to say, but I'm only 14 and I wasn't there when Earthbound and Legend of Zelda came out, so I'll just say it. Undertale may be one of my all-time favorite games, if not THE all-time favorite game of mine. (Note: these titles might possibly be gone when I upload this, so if they aren't there and you have no idea what I'm talking about, just know it's a Tale that takes place Under-ground…if the titles are there I may look like a complete idiot in these brackets) I may even write, yet ANOTHER fanfic…along with Haunted_Mansion…which I had written down but I just couldn't resist waiting…you can read that if you want.**

 ** _When is the next chapter coming up?_** **I'll try to work on it when I don't have all this stuff weighing on my shoulders, but, I doubt it will happen until the next one or two weeks. Till then, just keep in mind that it's not cancelled, and I'll try to keep in mind that I will NOT be lazy, and that my one-year anniversary on Fanfic writing is coming up later this month. Well…gotta get some work done…see ya and love ya!** **J**


	7. Chapter 6

**_January, 3, 2016…_**

 ***searching the internet for more Gaster!Sans fanart***

 **Oh, Sans. I can go to the "bone" zone with you any day.**

 ***suddenly, in a figment of my imagination, a rather familiar voice called to me.***

 ** _DO IT!_**

 **…** **Huh? Do what?**

 ** _JUST DO IT!_**

 **What?!**

 ** _Don't let your dreams be dreams._**

 **…** **Oh! OK, so a supposed "figure" in my head is telling me to follow my dreams and finally continue on one of my dang stories? Is that what you're saying? Alright, I'll start…tomorrow…that sounds good.**

 ** _Yesterday, you said tomorrow, so JUST DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! Just…DO IT!_**

 **Yea…I said tomorrow A LOT of times, haven't I? But, the thing is school starts again soon and-**

 ** _Some people dream of success, while you're gonna wake up and work HARD at it! NOTHING is impossible!_**

 **Well I'm stuck, OK?**

 ** _You should get to the point, where anyone else would quit; and you're not gonna stop there!_**

 **But I don't think I can-**

 ** _No, what are you waiting for! DO IT!_**

 **…** **Well, I'm really tired.**

 ** _JUST…DO IT!_**

 **Fine, Fine…its better then starting over.**

 ** _…_** ** _If you're tired of starting over…STOP. GIVING. UP!_**

After what seemed like hours of running, to the point where it was almost sunset, I finally made it to the place where Indi was being held. It was quite obvious, since the area was flashing with purple and red lights, but I didn't mind…it just gives me a bigger advantage. I slowly hid behind a large piece of metal and managed to get a closer look at the scene. Far away was a large metal stage with red and purple spotlights moving in every direction with hundreds of Octarians surrounding it; they all looked very excited. To my left I saw four Octarians sitting around a table in front of a large metal box.

My sisterly instincts were sure that Indi was being held there.

I slowly moved towards the table without getting noticed and managed to hear what the Octarians were saying.

"Do you have an eight?"

"…Go fish."

One of the Octarians leaned over to the center of the table to grab a card with his tentacle, despite it looking to be extremely difficult.

"Do you have a one?"

"…Go fish."

"…You know I can tell you're lying right?"

"No you can't."

"Yea, I can! I can see your cards on the table."

"You're not supposed to see the cards!"

"You can see EVERYONE'S cards! We don't have hands!"

"…Huh…you got a point."

The Octarian looked at the cage that they were supposed to be guarding and made a pondering face.

"You think that that kid can make us some arms?"

"Of course! Once the king turns him into an Octoling, everyone will have arms!"

…Turn him into a WHAT NOW?!

"So that mean we have to guard him with our very lives!"

"Yea…Do you have a two?"

"…Go fish."

"LIES!"

"Can we just play another game?!"

While the Octarians were having their "game", I managed to sneak pass them and reach the metal box. On the back of the box were tiny pad locks that glowed purple. "Hmm..." I thought "Now what does a hopeless, clueless Inkling like me do in a situation like this?"

Yea…even in my own head I can be sarcastic.

I grabbed my Hero Shot, leaned the nozzle against the pad locks and shot them, causing them to malfunction and unlock the door. I blocked the door moving with my hand to avoid attention and put my head inside. I was met with my brother sleeping soundly against the wall with metal cuffs in his hands.

…Good…he needs the rest.

As much as I wanted him to sleep, I needed to wake him up and get him out of here before he gets turned into one of those heartless monsters. And no brother of mine is going to become a monster.

I slowly walked over to tap him on the shoulder…but something taped my shoulder instead.

 ** _Now, on March 8, 2016_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why the f*ck you lyin? Why you always lyin?"_**

 ***I put my hand below my chin and roll my eyes** ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mmm! Oh my god! Stop f*ckin lyin!"_**

 **OK, OK, I know I curse in the bold spot, but that's where I draw the line.**

 **I know this is short, but it's all I got as of now, I know I broke MANY promises, but I'm sorry.**

 **I really do want to work on these stories more, but the more I think of more ideas, the more I drive away from my other fanfics.**

 **For example, I just updated my** ** _HauntedMansion_** **fanfic, and that took like 2 months.**

 **I'll try to update more frequently, but I'm gonna need to get out of some mud.**

 **BYE-** ** _No promises this time._**


	8. Let Me Clear Things Up 2

**Hello again.**

 **I'm just going to get things straight...again.**

 **#1 I know that Splatoon 2 is very very close to releasing. And, no, I will not include that game's events into the story just yet. I don't want the games events to take over the story I already had planned. I may look into it later, just not right now...also Marina is bae and Pearl is adorbs.**

 **#2 I am working on the next chapter as I write this post. And I am so, SO sorry that I couldn't get to it a year earlier, especially for fans like you. There is no excuse for my absence.**

 **#3 I will eventually be rewritting the story just a little bit to fix some errors that I get bothered by and some very little things that I just find as stupid mistakes on my part. (For example I didn't even realize that I use so many ellipses I swear my paragraphs have been taken over by Goldblum.)**

 **And now that I'm back, I will make sure that my return will be worth while. While I work on the final few chapters of the pilots for this series, I will need you guys to continue asking some questions for this episodes Q &A. I know it might be sudden, but if you have some questions you want to ask the characters, including myself, please don't be afraid to ask.**

 **Until next time...**

 **Staaayy awesome-** ** _Stay tuned..._**


	9. Chapter 7

**...I'm just a bad person...that's just the truth…**

 **...And now back to your year late scheduled stuffs.**

I quickly turned around with my Hero Shot in hand and aimed at the person who touched my shoulder, expecting it to be an Octarian soldier. I was about to fire when I realized that it was Cuttlefish, blocking his face with his wooden cane. As soon as I realized it was him I lowered my weapon. "Cuttlefish?" I whispered "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the others?" The veteran lowered his cane and relaxed himself. "I came to see how you were doin', bucko. Since, ya ran off I was worried that you would get hurt-" "Well I'm not!" I interrupted. Slightly gasping, I retaliated myself and quickly said that I was sorry under my breath.

Cuttlefish looked passed my shoulder and saw Indi sleeping. He then looked back at me and noticed I was looking at him too. The Cap'n immediately understood.

"Look, Ink. I...I went through the same emotions you went through. When I first joined Squidbeak, I was worried about a lot of things, mostly me friends and family. I used ta think 'What if the Octarians caught up to them...what then?' But...that's just one of the great risks of being a hero. You'd have to put both yourself and your loved ones at risk of being hurt. But it would all be worth it in the end, even though it seems to be just a little flicker o' light at times. It's tough, but eventually all your hard work will be paid off. You just have to be strong…" Cuttlefish looked over at my brother again "...for both of your sakes."

I looked back at him and lightly sighed. He was right...again. "I'm sorry Cuttlefish, you're right. I was in over my head about his protection." I looked over at Indi's face once more. "...But now I realize that this is all part of being a true Hero."

...Just like my dad was.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt, but-" Before the intruder could fire anything at us, a large green shot of ink hit her side. The Octarian girl yelped in surprise and pain as the ink continued to drip down onto the floor, slightly mixing with the Octarian ink. Cuddlefish and I managed to run out with Indi in my arms while Octavia was still shooting herself with ink so that she could move again. While we were running away, I looked up to see that is was Emma who fired the shot that immobilized the Octarian. "Thanks Em," I yelled out to her as I kept running back to Callie and Marie so that Indi could be treated.

But as I was running, suddenly my legs started to get weaker step by step. I got slower and slower the closer and closer I got to the Squid Sisters. But that didn't matter now, nothing mattered but getting Indi to safety. My vision started getting blurry, a faint hint of dark purples and harsh violets slightly cloud my sight. I look down to see Indi in my arms, he starts stirring for a short time. I look up and see Callie and Marie, Callie motioning her arms for me to come closer, Marie's eyes softened and smiling one second, eyes widened and frowning the next. Slowly but surely, I start to lose feeling of my legs, my vision becoming engulfed with purple. In a harsh motion, my face became united with the concrete. By this point, I believed that I was in really bad shape, and that I probably won't wake up for a while. I look up one last time, Indi's now wide awake, but his eyes are filled with worry and fear. His mouth moves, but my ears stop working. My eyes start to close, one last thing in my mind as I drift into the abyss.

You got this bro…

 **Hello again.**

 **Not much to say. I already did a thing a couple weeks ago saying how I feel. But I will say this. I'm getting tons and tons of inspired ideas right now, and I'm really in the mood to drabble. But I'm mostly gonna write about Be More Chill.**

 **I've been taken over by that musical...please help me…**

 **Heaven'll see you later-** _**Does anyone have any Mountain Dew Red…? Please…?**_


End file.
